More than friends
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Rika and Takato fall in love shortly after the D-reaper attack, how will this affect the team's dynamic. (This ignores the fact that all the digimon went home.) Will be more adventures get later like maybe ch.4-5 Uses english names, ages, etc
1. More than just friends?

(the events in this story take place shortly after the D-Reaper events, and ignores the fact that all the digimon were sent back to the digital world and the movies. Finaly this goes off the English ages not the Japanese ones so Takato is 12 and Rika is 13.)

"Hey guys what's up, why'd you call us here, and where's Henry?"Takato asked. Rika and Renamon were standing in front of him and Guilmon.

Rika blushed and turned her head. "Goggle-Head maybe I wanted to talk to you alone."She said. She nodded towards Renamon.

"That's my cue to leave, come Guilmon I believe our Tamers need to talk." Renamon said. Guilmon looked confused but followed her away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Rika?" Takato asked.

"Well... It's... I just wanted to say." Rika stumbled out. She sighed this was much harder than she thought.

"Rika what's wrong, are you okay?" Asked Takato. He looked at his friend she was acting weird and her face was turning an alarming shade of red.

She sighed and walked over to Takato, she pulled him in and kissed him, after about seven seconds she let him go. "Keep that to yourself Goggle-Head." She said, before walking off.

Takato stood there letting Rika kiss him, without any resistance when it ended he was actually a little sad, but mostly he just felt very confused. What was that all about, why did she kiss me? I guess I'll just ask her later when things cool down.

"Hey Takato I'm back, so what did Rika want was it official tamer business? Asked Guilmon. Takato smiled and replied. "yeah boy something like that, now let's go it's getting late." (It was in fact almost eight.)

(Rika in her room laying on the bed.)

Damn, I messed up and couldn't tell him, what's wrong with me?

"Rika, are you alright, can I come in?" came a voice she recognized as her mom.

"Yeah, it's cool come on in." She replied.

"So, what's wrong sweetie, you've been ignoring your friends calls for a few days now?" She asked concerned.

"(Sigh), it's nothing I guess you'd call it boy troubles." She said while blushing, she only told her mom that because she had promised to share her felling more often.

Her mom smiled and sat on the bed next to Rika, "so Takato, or is it Henry, Maybe that other boy, Ryo?" She asked.

Rika blushed harder. "Mom stop guessing it's embarrassing, I'll just tell you, it's Takato there are you happy?" She said.

"Honey I'm only happy if your happy, Are you?" She asked.

Rika looked up and smiled. "You don't need to worry about me mom I just need to get this off my chest to Takato, I'm going okay mom."

Her mom nodded and moved out the way.

Ahh young love. Her mom thought as she watched her daughter rush off to the Takato's house.

(Takato hanging out with Jerry, over the past few weeks they had developed a sort of brother, sister bond rather than a romantic one. "So Rika kissed you, sounds like a good time." Jerry said while giggling.

"This isn't funny Jerry, what do I do, I mean I've never even thought of Rika like that." He said.

Jerry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh really Takato, I think somebody needs to stop lying to his friends." Jerry said.

"I'm not lying, Rika's just a girl, whose a friend, no different from you."he said.

"Oh you mean she's smart, funny, and extremely cute?"she asked smileing

"Yes that's... wait no thats not what I meant at all, stop twisting my words jerry I don't like her like that.

"Honestly Takato will you just admit it, I'm your best friend, I know these things about you, and you should tell Rika too" said Jerry.

Takato blushed "yeah, yeah, yeah whatever but I guess your right, I can't keep denying it especially to myself, I need to say something to her, thanks Jerry I owe you one." He said.

Jerry nodded and ushered him out the door.

Rica looked at her D-power and saw a message from Takato Meet me in the park please. She smiled so goggle head wants to talk to me, well I better get over there fast.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Takato, I hope it was worth me coming all the way out here." She asked. She and Takato were sitting in the the old tank house where they used to hide Guilmon.

Takato blushed. "I wanted to talk about what happened earlier, you know the kissing thing." He said nervously.

"Ohh that, I should have guessed, well what is it, you want an apology or something?"she asked blushing.

Takato gave a nervous grin no more like an explanation, like why you did it." He said.

"I really can't say, I guess I just wanted to kiss you, is that so weird I mean we've been through so much tog..." She was interrupted by Takato hugging her.

"Rika you should have just told me, I've always dreamed of telling you my feelings but I thought you'd just laugh or beat me up or something." He said still hugging her.

Rika stood there speechless, she returned the hug.

"Well Takato this is weird, what do we do now?" Asked Rika still blushing.

Takato smiled. "Well whatever feels natural I guess." As he said this he went to kiss her.

Rika smiled and went to meet him, but before they could meet Takato's phone rang. "Sorry let me get that." He said.

Yamaki called. "Takato, there's a Digimon bioemerging not to far from your location, it looks like it's at the champion level." He said.

"Got it, thanks Yamaki we will handle it, see ya later man." Takato replied, and hung-up.

He looked at Rika and asked. "You up for a fight?"

"You know I am goggle-head." She said. She walked over to him and reached for his hand.

After meeting up with Renamon and Guilmon, who had followed the digital field to the area, and they were ready to fight.

"Umm, Takatomon why are you and Rika holding hands, and why is your face all red?" Asked Guilmon.

"Not important Guilmon, do we have visual yet?"

"No Takato, we don't, but it's weird we can sense it but no matter what we do we cant find it." Renamon explained.

"The digimon looked at her partner and Takato's hands then to her face and smiled.

"So it went well I trust." Said the vixen(female fox).

She nodded her head, her d-power went off and it showed a data screen that said

(Bakemon a small trixter digimon who can turn itself invisible)

"Ohhhh crap, we won't be able to see this thing to hit it."Said Rika.

Suddenly Renamon flew into the Side of a building. Rika ran over to her digimon and and helped her to her feet. "Takato, renamon is hurt preaty bad, can you and Guilmon take this one?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd see the day when the Digimon queen would back away from a fight." He said with a smirk.

As Rika yelled out her comeback, Takato got a weird feeling, and started to run towards her. He reached her with no time to spare, he threw himself in front of her and intercepted the invisible fist, the force of which sent him sprawling into her.

(Up on a rooftop) ("Digi-Modify, (card scanning sounds) digivolution activate." )

"Takato!"Guilmon yelled, he then blasted his powerful pyro-sphere and made slight contact with the Bakemon.

As the orb of pure fire slammed into it , the Digimon just laughed, he grabbed it and threw it back towards Takato.

"Watch out Takato." Guilmon said, he jumped in front of the blast and was sent sprawling on the pavement, he didn't get up.

(Creepy ghost voice.) "nooow it'ssss your tuurrnn." Said Bakemon to Takato, he floated up slowely to him and prepared to strike.

A fist penetrated the ghostly body turning it to code, the Bakemon dissolved into code.

(Sorry for the long absence, I'll be posting mor hopefully, but I've been getting writers block, any ideas or comments will be helpful)


	2. Sleep over and Departure

(At Takato's house)

"Phew that was a close one, if you hadn't shown up, we would have been in serious trouble."Takato said.

"Whatever me and Renamon could've handled that overgrown ghost, but Thanks anyways Henry." Rica said.

"Sheesh you try to save a girl and all they can say is I could have done it myself." He said amused. "whatever, are all of you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." They both said, "but I'm not so sure about our digimon." Takato finished. Both Renamon, and Guilmon had sustained harsh injuries and had reverted back to their in-training forms to regenerate.

"Well I sure did a good job kicking that Ghost's butt didn't I, wait do ghosts even have butts?" Said Terrirmon.

"Well anyways, what was up with that Digimon, it seemed unusually strong for a champion level didn't it, I mean two rookies should be strong enough to take out a low level champion?" Henry asked.

Neither Takato nor Rika was listening to Henry, they were holding the tiny digimon in their arms looking at each other. Takato reached over an placed an arm around her.

Henry sat there feeling more and more uncomfortable he felt like he was intruding in on something. "Well I better be heading home, I hope you guys will take it easy for a few days, and your not listening anyways."

"Yeah see yah later Henry." Takato yelled as Henry walked out.

Takato and Rika walked downstairs and were caught by His mom. "Well hi Rika I didn't know you were here, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine and. I trust that you are as well, I was just leaving actually." Rika answered.

"Oh nonsense it's awfully dark, why don't you just spend the night." She said.

"Well if you really think it's alright I would love to hang out over here, I'll just need to call my mom. may I use your phone?" Rika asked. She walked over too the phone with a big smile on her face.

Takato's mom smiled at her son, he was starring in at Rika had a matching grin on his face. "So how's your day been son, anything interesting happen, anything with a girl?" His mom asked knowingly.

This brought Takato out of his trance, "what, ummm no, just a normal day I guess." He said nervously.

"Mmmhhhm." She said not buying it for a second. She decide to just drop it for now.

Rika ran back and hugged Takato, before saying that she was allowed to stay.

and returned the hug, together they walked up the stairs, and into his room.

"So, What should we do, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Rika asked.

"Takato!" Guilmon Tackled him with a hug.

Rika was laughing, which made Takato smile, she didn't laugh very often.

(Somewhere in the city deep underground in a laboratory)

"So the dark Bakemon failed you, well your in luck, your old friend has finally stopped resisting the darkification process, and so I present you with this." Said a shady voice. Out of a tube a clawed hand appeared, the teen standing next to the professor smiled evily,"well it's about time welcome to the world Dark Agumon." Said the teen. The Digimon snarled at him disobediently and used its pepper breath.

The teen ducked and returned the digimon into his D-power.

"So my dark tamer what will you do now that you have Agumon?" The professor asked.

"You just keep making Stronger digimon and leave the rest of it to us." Came another voice,the unknown tamer looked inside another tube where a blue digimon was fighting to get out to no avail. "So I take it that my partner isn't ready yet correct."

"Afraid not, he's still resisting the treatment."said the scientist.

"Well that's fine, me and dark Agumon can handle those weaklings ourselves, let's go partner

Raaaaawr" it answered.

(Back in Takato's room)

"So the digimon are asleep, your parents are getting ready for bed, maybe it's time for us to catch a few winks." She said.

Takato smiled, he was trying to think of sleeping arrangements when she flopped into his bed, he saw this and laughed a small chuckle before going to his closet. While in there he grabbed his extra pillow and blanket and began to lay the stuff on the floor into a Makeshift bed.

"Rica watched him do this and rolled her eyes, "Takato, you really can't take a hint can you(okay this is not what a few of you are thinking)?"she asked.

"I don't follow your question."he said.

"You know you don't need to sleep on the floor, I wouldn't mind some company up here and it is your bed."she said.

"So what you are saying is, you want me to lay beside you, sounds fine to me."Takato said nervously.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

He got in next to her, they both fell asleep witin Minuets.

Later that night Takato was awoken from a wonderful dream by Renamon. "Come"she said "we need to talk."

Renamon took hold of Takato gently like a newborn kitten and jumped out the window grabbing the top of it and flipping onto the roof, they landed without a sound. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before she began to talk. "Takato I need a favor, I must return to the digital world to consult with the sovereigns, and I must go alone."

"Wait why are you the only one going, and what's the favor you need?"asked Takato.

"I don't know why it hast to be me, but I need you to watch out for Rica, she is strong but I would Just feel better knowing her lover is protecting her."

That word "lover" caught him off guard and almost caused a painful fall. He recomposed himself and said, "that word is a little strong for two young teens, I'm more like her boyfriend."

"Well do you love her?" Renamon asked.

"Yes."

"And she loves you, does this not make you lovers?" Renamon asked.

Takato remained silent.

The she-fox just nodded. "Now I must be off tell Rica about my departure when she wakes up." She said this and made for the digi-portal in the park. She quickly returned to see a straight faced Takato tapping his foot.

"Sorry I was in such a hurry I forgot." She dropped him in the room and he laid down next to Rika and fell back into his dreams.


End file.
